


Vixen By Nature

by CarleighAlpha



Series: One Shots/Imagines [40]
Category: Everybody Wants Some!! (2016)
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: Glen's girlfriend {Y/N} has some news for him.





	Vixen By Nature

{Y/N} ran a hand through her long {H/C} hair, looking at the photo in her hands.

" Fuck! I still can't believe this." She said as she started up her car, she got out her large phone and dialed the baseball house.

" Come on Baby." {Y/N} said as she began to drive.

" Hello." a new voice came up, she didn't know who picked it up, maybe a new freshmen.

" Is McReynolds there?" She asked as the person on the line called out, soon she smiled.

" Hello?" Glen's voice came over the phone.

" Hey baby." {Y/N} said as she smiled at this.

" {Y/N}! Babe. You heading over?" He asked excitedly, they had been together since sophomore year of high school, now they were seniors in college still holding strong.

" Yeah. I am. But hey can I talk to you in the car when you get here. I got something to tell you." {Y/N} said as Glen on the other line was confused.

" Yeah sure." Glen said with a bit of confusion.

" See you soon." Glen said with a smile. {Y/N} got off the phone and so did he. Roper came over and gave Glen a look.

" What?" He asked Roper.

" Who was that?" Roper asked as Glen rubbed his eyes, his and {Y/N}'s college starts in 3 days.

" {Y/N}. She said she needed to tell me something." Glen said as Roper's eyes went a little wide.

" Did she sound a bit pissed?" Roper asked him, Glen shook his head.

" No she sounded like she normally does with me. Nice and Ok." Glen said as he heard the familiar engine of {Y/N}'s impala she called Dean coming up in the front.

" She's here, I gotta.." Glen started, but Roper shoos him away. Glen walked out to see the Impala. He walked over and got into the passenger seat, {Y/N} smiled. Glen leaned in and kissed her. The two parted and {Y/N} smiled at this.

" So what did you need to tell me?" Glen asked as {Y/N} frowned, trying to hold the tears in.

" Hey. Hey. Hey. What's wrong?" Glen asked as she looked at him scared of what would happen.

" I...Glen.. I'm pregnant!" {Y/N} said as she looked at him. Everything went quiet. 

" Are you sure?" Glen asked her, she nodded and gave him the photo.He looked at it and was shocked to see the little bean the the black void.

" I.." Glen said as he took a look at {Y/N}, she had a small bump, almost unnoticeable unless you were touching her or placed your hand there.

" I know what you're gonna say..." {Y/N} started but Glen placed his lips upon hers.

" I don't think you do. {Y/N/N}, I was gonna say. "I'm not going anywhere except by your side baby girl.". " Glen said as he smiled, {Y/N} was slightly taken aback.

" I thought you were gonna leave me, make me raise a baby. Our baby on your own." {Y/N} said as she began to tear up a bit, but Glen smiled.

" I promise you, I am not leaving you or our baby. That is a promise." Glen told her, {Y/N} smiled at this and brought him in for a kiss. {Y/N} felt such warmth in the kiss it made her happy. The two pulled apart and smiled at one another.

" I'm glad that you are staying here. With us." {Y/N} said as Glen smiled.

" Don't worry baby, You're my sexy vixen." Glen said lovingly.


End file.
